sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Main
WELCOME TO THE SITH IMPERIUM! The Sith Imperium is an Heavy Sith/Military/Civilian RP guild for Star Wars: The Old Republic. We're located on the Star Forge server, and have been around since launch in 2013. Our primary focus is character-driven RP with an over-arcing guild storyline. Host to a 6+ year community and is willing to help those who are new, providing Roleplayers a home, family, and a immersive Roleplay experience. Join today! The Sith Imperium Wikia is our go-to location for all character and guild lore, RP logs, short stories, and logistical information. NEW AND EXISTING MEMBERS We are a community of like-minded individuals, both in game and out. Please take a moment to review our rules. Sith Imperium Community Rules Brotherhood Speech'' JOIN OUR GUILD DISCORD Joining the guild discord is mandatory, as it is where the guild management posts RP Announcements and Event times. Additionally, it is the site of the majority of guild conversation when out of game. UNDERSTAND OUR GUILD STRUCTURE The Sith Imperium an empire within the Star Wars: The Old Republic universe. Run by the Lord Emperor and kept to order by a Dark Council, the Sith Imperium much resembles the Sith Empire in regards to structure. AVALIABLE MINISTRIES Imperial_Military_1.jpg|Ministry of War|link=Ministry of War|linktext=Home to the Sith Imperium's armed forces Imperial_Intelligence_Headquarters.png|Ministry of Intelligence|link=Ministry of Intelligence|linktext=The eyes and ears of the Sith Imperium LAWJustice.jpg|Ministry of Law and Justice|link=Ministry of Law and Justice|linktext=Upholders of the Emperor's law 3521928-darkcounsil.jpg|Ministry of State|link=Ministry of State and Education|linktext=Upkeepers of the Emperor's realm and educators to the Imperium's citizenry ScarletSov1.jpg|One Sith Chantry|link=Chantry of the One Sith|linktext=Followers and teachers of the One Sith, led by the Chantric Divine. LEARN MORE ABOUT US 1-ringed-earth-like-planet-artwork-detlev-van-ravenswaay.jpg|Home Planet|link=Amgarrak|linktext=Visit Amgarrak, the Capital of the Sith Imperium! SithImperiumLogoText.PNG|RP Log|link=RP Log (3)|linktext=Our history, chronicled in a log available to all! All significant RPs should be recorded here. LINKS The Sith Imperium One Sith (Ideology) Dark Council (Leadership) Ministries (Government) Active Personnel Logs (Characters) Main Story Arc Imperium Archives (RP Logs) RP Resources Forms Our Discord Coruscant Translator LATEST ACTIVITY Progression Characters within the Sith Imperium through a series of gates to unlock their full potential. Initially, new recruits are subject to a Citizenship Ceremony, or CC for short. These ceremonies serve as In-Character introductions for characters to the guild. Following the CC, the character will enroll in the One Sith Academy. One Sith Academy The One Sith Academy is where new citizens learn the ways of the Sith Imperium, from its lore to the guild's combat roll system. In order to graduate from the Academy, an individual must accumulate, at minimum, four completed lessons. Following a graduation ceremony, they move on to either Apprenticeship of a Sphere of Influence. Apprenticeship Force-using citizens must undergo apprenticeship following their graduation of the Academy. All graduates that use the Force are eligible for an Apprenticeship. Ministries Ministries, or Spheres of Influence, allow for specialization for characters within the guild. View the current ministries or access the ministry page. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:RP Resources